There are many types of stop and alignment systems designed for use with machines in use today. These stop and alignment systems are used in association with countless types of machines such as for example, a table saw, drill press, miter saw, ban saw, router table, bench rest, radial arm saw, or the like and they are used to align a work piece for machining processes like drilling, cutting, routing or the like.
While these stop and alignment systems are functional, many of them suffer from substantial disadvantages. Namely, many conventional stop and alignment systems are expensive to produce or are formed of many pieces. Other stop and alignment systems are complex and difficult for the user to set and adjust, or are extremely time consuming to set up. Yet other stop and alignment systems fail to provide an accurate, repeatable and durable way of aligning the workpiece for an operation.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification and reviewing the drawings, there is a need in the art for an improved cam lock fence system and method of use.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a cam lock fence system and method of use that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system and method of use that has an ergonomic design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system and method of use is safer to operate than prior systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system wherein the forces extend along the axis of rotation through the components of the cam lock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system that is efficient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system and method of use that is rugged and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system and method of use that is allows for quick and accurate adjustment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system and method of use that allows the fence to be firmly locked while easily unlocked.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cam lock fence system that can be used with a multitude of tools.